Kiyoko and Ayame
by vickienna
Summary: Kiyoko and Ayame are civilians of Konohagakure.
1. Introductions

Konohagakure: a haven for ninja, and a world of boredom for civilians. At least that's what Kiyoko thought. From Hokage Rock to the Academy, everything about her village celebrated ninja. For a civilian teenager like herself, the village was not just lame, but a waste of her time. The problem was that she didn't know what to do with herself. Fortunately, her parents were in charge of the Konoha library.

Kiyoko was not admitted to the academy as a child, because she couldn't become a ninja. Since that day, her parents had tried to reassure her. _Its ok sweetie, there are plenty of great things to be other than a ninja. One day you can take over the library from us,_ they'd say. Her parents never even once asked her if she even wanted to be a ninja in the first place. The answer to that was no. So growing up a civilian wasn't a problem at all, until she became a teenager. As a child, spending all day, every day, doing nothing but playing was the perfect life. Now, her days were dull.

For what seemed like infinite days in a row, Kiyoko made her way to the library to make sure everything was ok.

 _It's not like anything will happen,_ she brooded, internally. The biggest offence would be stealing a book, but what would she do? Go after a ninja to get back a book. That was so ridiculous. So she just sat at the front desk and observed the people who came in.

There were currently two joys in Kiyoko's life, despite her dissatisfaction with her existence in general.

1) Writing. She enjoyed writing poetry. She'd get inspired by what she saw around her. Apart from thousands of books, which weren't very exciting, the library had visitors, so she'd write about them. Her write-ups were usually mocking, so she made sure no one knew about her notebook which she kept on her at all times.

2) Ayame Hikari. She was Kiyoko's best friend. Their parents were friends, so they had known each other since childhood. Ayame was in the same boat as Kiyoko, being a civilian and all. However, she radiated with optimism. Her parents owned a produce stand in the village market. Ayame loved working there, because she was a social butterfly. On her days off from the job, she'd come visit Kiyoko.

Concerning looks, the two friends were complete opposites. Ayame was just tall enough, just curvy enough, and blonde with blue eyes. Her skin was perfectly sun kissed, her hair was long and straight. Basically, she was what boys their age called _a total hottie._ Kiyoko was too tall and too skinny. Her wavy black hair never seemed like it wanted to get tamed, so she'd given up on it. Her skin was pale enough and her strange eye colour (seriously, who had pink eyes) got her the nickname of Banpaia. Sometime around the age of 13, she'd started hissing and showing her teeth at people who made fun of her. Now, she'd just ignore them. She couldn't grasp that at the age of 16, people, especially boys, could be so immature.

Kiyoko was writing about her favourite client to roast. He was always renting books about making friends, manners, or things of the sort. It amused Kiyoko that he would need to read up on that. She smiled when he came to her to borrow a book entitled How to Understand Girls. When he left, she took out her notebook.

As if some book

Could help you get a date

Perhaps change your outfit

Baka

She knew it wasn't her best work, but she wrote it down anyway.

Kiyoko smiled when she saw Ayame enter. At least she wouldn't be lonely all day.

‟I've come to take you out of your misery ˮ, she exclaimed, while sitting beside her friend.

‟You're not allowed to talk at that level of voice in the library ˮ, Kiyoko jokingly scolded.

‟Were you making fun of customers again? ˮ, Ayame questioned, noticing her friend put away her notebook.

‟Come on, you'd do it too if you were stuck here like me ˮ, Kiyoko defended herself.

The two girls stopped talking when two male ninja, about their age, entered the library. One was wearing shades, even if they were indoors, and his jacket collar hid half his face. The other wore a more appropriate black jacket. Kiyoko was shocked when she saw a huge dog following behind them.

‟Animals aren't allowed in the library ˮ, she called out.

The two guys turned around. One ordered the dog to stay put, as they approached the front desk.

‟Kiyoko, you can't tell them what to do. That's a ninken and he is from the Inuzuka clan ˮ, Ayame whispered into her friend's ear.

Unlike her, Ayame took great interest in the village's ninja. She even went as far as to reject advances from civilian boys, hoping to be asked out by a shinobi. Kiyoko didn't care about that type of stuff, ninja clans or boys, but she didn't judge her friend for it.

‟So what? Animals aren't allowed in the library ˮ, Kiyoko whispered back. She didn't have time to add anything because the two ninja had reached the desk.

‟What's wrong with Akamaru being here? ˮ, asked the brown haired guy with red fang markings on his cheeks. ‟He listens to everything I say, he won't cause problems ˮ.

As if wanting to support his owner, the dog braked.

‟But… ˮ, Kiyoko started, but was cut off by Ayame.

‟Please excuse my friend here, she isn't familiar with ninken. I know you need to stay together to bond and be good in combat or something like that. You are welcome to do your research as planned ˮ, Ayame smiled, waving them towards the collection of books.

The two boys, and the dog, went ahead. When they were out of ear's reach, Ayame turned to Kiyoko.

‟Did you see how cute he was? ˮ, she asked.

‟Who, the dog? ˮ, Kiyoko said, clearly uninterested.

‟No, his owner, Baka. ˮ, Ayame shot back. ‟I need him to ask me out on a date ˮ.

‟You've been asked out plenty of times ˮ, Kiyoko pointed out. ‟You rejected every single guy ˮ.

‟But they weren't ninja, and he is ˮ, Ayame said looking at the Inuzuka through her long lashes.

Across the room, Kiba and Shino were having a similar conversation.

‟Listen, there are no girls our age we could possibly go out with. Hinata is in love with Naruto, Sakura is in love with Sasuke, and Ino is just too bossy. That's why civilian girls are our best bet ˮ, Kiba reasoned.

‟Why drag me into this? I have no interest in this type of stuff ˮ, Shino replied.

‟There are two girls, one me. I can't ask one out and leave the other girl feel rejected. That's why I need you as my wing man ˮ, Kiba told his teammate.

‟Fine, but this is just once ˮ, Shino grumbled.

‟Let's just finish the research we were asked to do, and then we'll go talk to them ˮ, Kiba proposed.

‟Just out of curiosity, which girl do you pick? ˮ, Shino asked his teammate.

‟I'll take the cute blonde, so you'll have to ask out the dark haired girl ˮ, he replied.

Back at the desk Ayame was going on about how she and the Inuzuka would make such a cute couple, when Kiyoko saw that the two ninja were coming back towards them. She gently hit her friend on the leg, under the desk, to notify her.

Ayame smiled as the brown-haired boy stood before her.

‟Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me, beautiful ˮ, he told her.

‟I'd love to! ˮ, Ayame nearly squealed.

Kiyoko stopped paying attention, wanting to give them privacy in their moment. She understood that Ayame introduced herself, and they were making plans. Kiyoko sighed, because her friend always got what she wanted, after all.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Kiyoko looked up. The other guy accompanying the ninken user was standing in front of her.

‟I'm sorry to bother you, but if you want, would you accompany me to dinner? ˮ, he asked her.

Kiyoko turned behind her, almost expecting someone else to be the object of the question, but there was only her.

‟Um…ˮ, she hesitated.

‟Oh say yes Kiyoko! ˮ, Ayame, who hadn't missed one second of the action, pleaded her. ‟We can go on a double date ˮ.

‟Alright ˮ, Kiyoko said, not really to anyone, but they all heard her.

‟My name is Shino Aburame ˮ, the ninja with the glasses said.

‟Kiyoko Izumi ˮ, she replied.

The date was scheduled for tomorrow night at the Barbeque place. Kiba and Ayame made all the arrangements, while Kiyoko and Shino silently listened. When the guys and Akamaru (who would not be coming because he was definitely not allowed at the restaurant) left, Kiyoko had a question for her friend.

‟So do you know anything about the Aburame clan? ˮ

Ayame laughed.

‟They're the ones who host millions of insects in their body to use for battle. Sorry but you're coming no matter what, I need a wing woman ˮ, Ayame replied.

 _Well, at least_ something _happened today,_ Kiyoko thought.


	2. The Date

Kiyoko awoke suddenly, hearing a loud repetitive noise. After rubbing her drowsy yes, she realised someone was knocking on her bedroom door frantically. She stumbled out of bed; her legs not fully functioning yet, and glanced at the clock. She saw that it was a few minutes past 10 AM. _What's the emergency,_ she wondered. She was surprised to see her best friend Ayame when she opened the door.

‟I can't believe you were still sleeping! ˮ, Ayame shouted when her friend finally opened the door.

‟Yeah, it's my day off from library duty. Why wouldn't I sleep in? ˮ, the half-asleep civilian pointed out.

‟Because today is our date! We have to get ready! ˮ, Ayame exclaimed excitedly.

‟Oh right…ˮ, Kiyoko grumbled, remembering their encounter with ninjas their age the day prior. ‟Isn't that thing tonight though ˮ.

‟Exactly, we need to be prepared ˮ, Ayame continued to explain, as if it was so obvious that it was vital to do that several hours before the actual event.

‟Fine ˮ, Kiyoko finally settled, letting her friend take the lead.

In the village, the day was already well advanced. Shops had been opened since morning and the streets were crawling with shinobi and civilians, each taking care of their daily occupations. One of these businesses, the Yamanaka flower shop, was Kiba and Shino's target.

‟Is all this really necessary ˮ, Shino asked his comrade.

‟All girls like flowers, I think. I don't know I've never been on a date, but I'm pretty sure flowers should be involved ˮ, the Inuzuka replied.

They entered the shop, and saw that Ino, their classmate from the academy, was the one working.

‟Oh great ˮ, Kiba said under his breath.

Spotting the two, Ino smiled, like her parents taught her to do with customers, but she was curious as to why they were there.

‟Kiba, Shino, how may I help you today? ˮ, she asked.

‟This is a flower shop. We are here to buy flowers ˮ, Shino bluntly answered.

Kiba rolled his eyes, knowing his teammate's attitude only too well.

‟We have a date tonight and want to buy flowers ˮ, he said, more politely.

Ino's eyes lit up.

‟No way! Do I know them? This is so exciting! ˮ, she exclaimed.

Seeing the boys' expression, she realized she had crossed the line.

‟Gomen, I will mind my business. I have to stay professional after all. So, what type of flowers would be good for you? ˮ, Ino asked them both.

‟Well I want to get roses, because they're the most romantic flowers ˮ, Kiba said.

‟Oh I didn't know you were such a connoisseur ˮ, Ino said, impressed.

While the other two looked at the selection of roses, Shino wandered around the store looking at the other flowers available. He didn't want to get the same thing as Kiba because it would be unoriginal. Even if the dating thing wasn't his idea, he decided he would make an effort just for that night.

After looking at many types of flowers, he realised that perhaps this specific part of nature wasn't his cup of tea. Insects were interesting to him, but flowers were getting boring. Just as he was about to give up and settle for a random bouquet, he spotted some pink flowers. He lingered in front of them long enough for Ino to notice.

‟Those are the Shibazakura. They are very beautiful. ˮ, she commented.

‟I'll take those ˮ, Shino said.

Kiba had already paid, so after Shino did the same, they left the store.

By that time, Ayame and Kiyoko were already getting busy. Ayame took her friend to her home so she could help her pick a dress.

They had been at it for about an hour. Kiyoko was growing tired of seeing her fiend twirl around in different coloured fabric, but she went along with it because she knew this entire experience was making her friend happy. With Kiyoko's minimal nod of approval, Ayame picked a long sleeved baby blue dress to match her eyes.

They went back to Kiyoko's apartment where she quickly selected a sleeveless black dress. It wasn't as traditional as Ayame's pick, but Kiyoko didn't feel comfortable in those types of getups.

After letting Ayame apply makeup on her (Kiyoko settled for black eyeliner) and try to make her hair look tamed, it was finally time for the date.

Ayame planned for them to arrive a few minutes late, so they would seem cool. Kiyoko didn't understand how being late was in any way flattering, but she let her friend make the decisions, since she knew more about that type of stuff.

Despite Ayame's protests, Kiyoko brought her notebook. Her dress had a big enough pocket and she felt more comfortable with her notebook in her reach.

When they arrived, the ninja were waiting by the door with the flowers. Ayame immediately went to Kiba and accepted the bouquet of red roses. She was smiling, clearly enjoying herself already. Kiyoko uneasily approached her own date, who offered her a bouquet of pink flowers she couldn't identify.

‟They match your eyes ˮ, Shino said, while offering them to her.

Kiyoko would've blushed if he hadn't been so dull while addressing himself to her.

‟Arigato ˮ, she forced a smile.

The four of them went in the restaurant, which was pretty crowded, to Kiyoko's dismay. Ayame and Kiba took one side of the bunk, while Shino and Kiyoko took the other. Ayame was sitting across her friend but was not paying attention to her at all.

 _I guess I'm on my own for this then,_ Kiyoko established internally.

Not only was Shino very monotonic with his words, but the fact that he wore shades, a hood, and a high collar made Kiyoko uncomfortable.

 _Ayame, you owe me huge_ , Kiyoko swore looking towards her friend. She was having an all-out conversation with Kiba. It was no use for Kiyoko to try and get a word in. She sighed and turned towards her date, coming to the conclusion that they'd have to interact at some point.

‟So, your clan harvests bugs ˮ, she started.

‟That's exact. I would tell you more about it, but the waiter is coming. Also, this is a place to eat, and I'm afraid that it'll cut your appetite ˮ, he responded, directly, as usual.

Kiyoko didn't have the time to add more, because the waiter was in fact at their table. Kiba ordered for all of them, after quickly determining without asking everyone that they would all have barbequed meat.

The time between ordering and the food arriving seemed interminable. Kiyoko was tempted to take out her notebook, as frustrating situations were very inspiring to her, but she didn't want to be rude. She listened to the conversation that was happening in front of her, ignoring Shino. She shot side glances towards him a few times but it was useless. His expression was unreadable due to his attire.

Her side of the table ate in silence, and soon enough the date was over. Ayame thanked Kiba for a wonderful night. Kiyoko didn't even bother, but still said bye to Shino. That was the third interaction they had the entire night.

Kiyoko let out a sigh of relief when the boys headed in the opposite direction than her and Ayame. She had a long lecture to give her to make sure she never went through this hell again.


End file.
